Digital publications, such as digital documents, magazines, books and libraries, have become prevalent with the advent of digital computing technology. Instead of purchasing hardcopy or paperback books consumers visit application stores to view, obtain and/or purchase digital publications. There are numerous software applications used by magazine publishers and software developers to develop, publish, and sell digital publications. Existing software applications used to develop digital publications provide many development and publishing features. However, such applications generally sacrifice customization in order to provide a simple development environment. For example, such applications do not provide an adequate mechanism for users to fully customize or add user-defined functionality to a digital publication or digital publication library. The users must rely on the standard features offered within the software application to build the digital publication and cannot adequately customize features. More generally existing methods and applications that allow a user to build or develop a custom digital publication are limited with respect to their intuitiveness and/or other capabilities.